


Just for a moment, leave the war behind.

by DarkMoon9058



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, How Do I Tag, Just two childhood friends chatting below the stars, Manberg, Other, Tommy is barely mentioned, Wilbur and Schlatt being friends for two paragraphs, just two bros being bros, l'manberg, maybe slightly shippy if you squint, not shipping no matter how much is may seem like it, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon9058/pseuds/DarkMoon9058
Summary: “Put the past behind us for a moment. We’re free to be who we want to be for a while”OrI got this idea in the evening and instead of doing my homework I wrote it out.This is my first work on AO3! Please be nice :D
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Just for a moment, leave the war behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and if I'm being honest I have no clue what the heck I'm doing. But enjoy it nevertheless, and I might post more things later on if I'm feeling confident.

Wilbur hugged his knees into his chest, burying the lower half of his face into the sleeves and taking in a deep breath. The crisp autumn air flooded his lungs and relaxed his chest as his yellow sweater hung loosely around his arms washing him in warmth to contrast the chilly night air. His brunette hair curled around his face, framing his perfect facial features. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the moon ahead of him, the light reflecting off his body, revealing his pretty-boy features. The stars overhead glowed with such gentle light and the crickets in the forest behind clicked, desynced, but soothing nonetheless. He heard footsteps approaching, the sound of fancy shoes clacking against bare rock. Wilbur didn’t care to look up and see who had found him.   
“You know you’re on Manberg territory, right?” the voice of Schlatt asked, his tone calculating. Wilbur didn’t glance up.  
“This is outside Manberg territory, technically no man’s land” Wilbur responded absentmindedly, watching as a star twinkled bright. He heard a sigh from the president.   
“You’re still close to the border for an exiled Manbergian,” Schlatt pointed out.   
“Borders mean nothing when they move every two days” Wilbur shot back.  
“Hard to tell what’s in them and what’s not. But as it were, you’re currently on Pogtopia territory, yet you don’t see me getting petty for it” Wilbur’s voice was quiet and soothing, his body radiating warmth. A shuffle.   
“Pogtopia? Is that what you’ve decided to name your group? Sounds like a band of misfits to me” Wilbur let out a dry chuckle.   
“We’re all misfits if you think about it” He countered, his eyes still on the stars above. He heard Schlatt chuckle.   
“Alright, mister philosopher” if he heard the mocking tone, he didn’t pay it any mind.   
“Schlatt” he started, finally gazing at his enemy.   
“Put the past behind us for a moment. We’re free to be who we want to be for a while. No fighting, arguments, just me, you, and the stars” Schlatt’s ram ears twitched a bit before he sat down beside Wilbur.   
“This sounds like a date. This isn’t a date, right?” Schlatt turned to him, eyebrow raised. Wilbur smiled at him, a toothy grin below tired eyes.   
“That would be gay, Schlatt, and last I checked you weren’t” Wilbur commented, lifting his gaze back to the stars. He could practically hear the smile playing at the other’s lips.   
The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but more relaxed, like snow falling gently into one’s hair. Wilbur grinned into his knees, taking in another deep breath. He hadn’t been able to catch a moment with Schlatt for a while. A moment where the war didn’t exist, just him and a childhood friend. They didn’t need to laugh together to understand each other, and the silence spoke volumes as if their minds chatted while their bodies didn’t. Wilbur’s eyes began to droop, and he leaned back into the tree behind him, releasing his legs and stretching them in front of him. He pulled the neck of the yellow sweater up to his lips and slumped his figure. He closed his eyes, breathing in the night air. It wasn’t long before he felt Schlatt’s head bury into the crook of his neck. With a hidden smile, he fell asleep, breathing in the scent of Schlatt’s hair. 

When Wilbur woke up, Schlatt was gone. He expected this of course and smiled as he stood up. Casting one long look at the sky, now painted with clouds instead of stars, and retreated back into the forest, intent on seeing his little brother in Pogtopia.


End file.
